


What He Wants

by Arsenic and (Oleander)



Series: What He Wants [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omega John, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, Teenlock, mention of involuntary drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander/pseuds/Arsenic%20and
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is, needless to say, not best pleased when he discovers Sherlock’s…guest.  But his baby brother has always been his weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This probably the prelude to something longer, but to be honest, I have no idea what comes next. I think, though, it stands on its own as a study of Mycroft and Sherlock's early relationship. 
> 
> I originally imagined Sherlock at age seventeen or eighteen, Mycroft late twenties, and I've completely fucked with John's age and decided that he's sixteen, which would make the implication of an imminent sexual relationship illegal in some countries. I've now (January 2014, with the third part of the series) changed my mind. Sherlock is intellectually seventeen or older, socially ten, and physically fourteen. Mycroft is twenty-one, and John is...probably still sixteen. But don't take this author's note as gospel, I might change my mind again. Oh, and it's still illegal in some countries.

Mycroft is, needless to say, not best pleased when he discovers Sherlock’s…guest. The omega is small, yes, but also dirty, bruised (yellowing spots with pale purple centers, two weeks old at least, beaten by an ambidextrous man who is probably his father, or at least his guardian) and in clothing of a poorer quality than can be found in any store Mycroft has ever been to, including the GAP he’d been dragged to by a girl he’d dated for a (mercifully) short duration. But Sherlock looks so very pleased with himself, is so protective of his grubby little omega, sleeping on the couch, that Mycroft has to give in. Sherlock hasn’t been this interested in anyone other than Mummy and Daddy and Mycroft in years, since his violin tutor, Mr. Hewitt, had reached the end of his ability to teach him. But he pets the omega’s stiff, short blond hair, and grins in delight when the sleeping omega cuddles into his hands without waking.  
  
“Sherlock,” Mycroft says, as gently as he can, “where did you find him?”  
  
“Staying with some of my homeless boys,” Sherlock says. “They fished him out of the Thames two weeks ago. He broke Billy’s nose when he thought they were going to sell him. Then he _set it_ when they convinced him they wouldn’t! He’s been fixing up their scrapes ever since. Says he wants to be a doctor. But it was drawing too much attention to have an omega with their pack, no matter how useful he is. When he said he was going to run again, I convinced him to come with me instead.”  
  
Mycroft can only raise an eyebrow.  
  
Sherlock flushes guiltily. “I may have drugged him.”  
  
Mycroft does not move.  
  
“Oh, for—Mycroft, look at him!” Sherlock cries. “His abuser is certainly going to try to get him back. Is there any place in England safer than here?”  
  
Mycroft has to admit that there are only five—and the Queen’s secret residence and Mummy and Daddy’s estate are among them. Instead he says, “Are you prepared for this responsibility, Sherlock? Once you claim an omega, there is no going back.”  
  
Sherlock glares. “His name is John,” he says, and Mycroft knows what his tone means.  
  
He sighs, and reaches out for Sherlock, who flops ungracefully into Mycroft’s one-armed embrace, tucking his head under Mycroft’s chin. Ruefully, Mycroft notes that he’ll be too tall for that soon. The unspoken words are _I’ll support you in this_. After a moment, they pull away, by mutual, unspoken consent. Sherlock turns back to his sleeping omega, and twists a lock of his hair around his index finger.  
  
Mycroft turns to go, and then turns back. “Sherlock,” he says, in a tone he learned from Mummy, “just to be clear: before you claim him, you will obtain his sober, informed, verbal consent, in an environment where I can confirm the events, even if you would like immediate privacy for the moment itself.”  
  
Sherlock looks as if he’s about to shout out his indignation at the idea of proposing to the omega in front of Mycroft’s CCTV, but Mycroft is utterly serious, and does not so much as twitch. It works. Just as Sherlock’s mouth starts to twist into a pout, he schools himself and nods, matching Mycroft for seriousness.  
  
Mycroft’s last glimpse of them is Sherlock settling down to his knees so that he can drape an arm over the sleeping omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> [Haiyo (PapayaTwilight)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/Haiyo) has translated this fic into [Chinese](http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4283&highlight=).


End file.
